penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Deadly Sins
The Eight Deadly Sins are, as their name suggests, eight very deadly and terrible acts that can be committed by a person. Usually, when these acts are committed, the person committing them instantly becomes a bad person. However, though unlikely, committers of these sins can, in some cases, repent. The Eight Deadly Sins are each embodied by a god and member of the Pantheon of Bad People. It is often practice by those who believe in the Pantheon of Bad People to attempt to commit each and every one of the Eight Deadly Sins at some point in their lifetime as to accumulate the most rewards after death. Additionally, it is known that the gods of the Pantheon of Bad People see those who do this as especially good, and they are often made demigods or minor gods in the Pantheon. Many in the world recognize the well known Seven Deadly Sins; however, this is simply because the Scandinavian Civil war caused the sin of Evny to be omitted and covered up by governments around the world. Recently, a cult led by Evnyofdeath has come up on the internet, calling for the reinstitution of Evny; however, as a Heavenly Virtue. Avarice Avarice is the sin of Greed, or desiring of things. It is embodied by Frith, who hoards things, such as the bodies of dead Catholics. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Avarice is to be thrown into a pot of molten gold; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Avarice, Frith will reward them with endless riches beyond death. Envy Envy is the desire for the things of others. It is embodied by Major Tom, who is a demigod of the Kaizerian Pantheon that wished to be one of them; however, because of his envy, he was instead made a member of the Pantheon of Bad People. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Envy is to be put into ice-cold water; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Envy, Major Tom will reward them with whatever it is they lusted for beyond death. Evny Evny is the sin of poor judgment and intense pedantry. It is embodied by Hero of Time 87, an idiot who made absolutely terrible decisions all of the time, ever. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Evny is to be made to read Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary for all eternity; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Evny, Hero of Time 87 will reward them with a kingdom of people supporting their decisions which they can rule beyond death. Gluttony Gluttony is the sin of wasting or overusing anything (especially food). It is embodied by Giygas, an evil glutton. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Gluttony is to eat rats, snakes, and toads; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Gluttony, Giygas will reward them with endless amounts of whatever they overconsumed beyond death. Lust Lust is the sin of wanting physical desire and pleasure, usually sex or drugs. It is embodied by Hexedmagica, a terribly lustful creature who rapes others. Additionally, it is generally agreed upon that Stars is a demigod of the Pantheon of Bad People of Lust. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Lust is to be covered in fire and brimstone; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Lust, Hexedmagica will reward them with never-ending amounts of sex (or drugs, be that the case) beyond death. Pride Pride is the sin of desire for attention and placing oneself above their god (and all others). It is embodied by Magical Trevor, a terrible magician who thinks of himself as a god. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Pride is to be put on a breaking wheel; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Pride, Magical Trevor will reward them by making them a god themselves and being given a world to rule over beyond death. Sloth Sloth is the sin of desire for rest, or laziness and general lack of motivation to do anything. It is embodied by Mike Dawson, who lived in his mom's trailer in a trailer park for years. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Sloth is to be thrown into a pit of snakes; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Sloth, Mike Dawson will reward them with endless rest and no responsibility beyond death. Wrath Wrath is the desire to harm others. It is embodied by the Angry Video Game Nerd, an angry gamer who endlessly trashes and swears at video games and people alike. The punishment in hell for committing the sin of Wrath is to be dismembered while still alive; however, believers in the Pantheon of Bad People believe that if one commits Wrath, the Angry Video Game Nerd will reward them with endless amounts of innocent people to kill beyond death. Category:Pantheon of Bad People